


Loving Ra's Daughter (Yami Bakura x Reader x Marik)

by rmorningstar21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reader-Insert, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: I was initially going to name this something like Villanous Triad, Triangle, etc, but as the fanfiction progressed I realized the switch from villainy would make it incorrect.The reader is Ra's daughter, the Goddess of Love, Fertility, and War.  This would be an AU in a sense, though I feel most reader inserts would have to be AU due to the decisions changing due to love.  Starting off as a villain, the three live in the home that the Reader's vessel's parents were slaughtered in.  The reader offers to help the men with Battle City, and the two begin to attempt to win her affections.  Realizing that she is falling in love with both, she wonders what she can possibly do.(The main plot is written and will be fully posted, but now and then I may extend this to the three behaving as a couple, and continue on from there.  There is smut.





	1. I

She used to have more space than she knew what to do with, with a wonderful three bedroom home on the outskirts of Domino City. Though it may have not been a mansion, it was more than enough space for a young woman with her own sinister plans. Her vessel may have cared when the young woman took over her body, and may have cared when her parents were bloodied and disposed of, but Y/N couldn't care less about what her vessel thought. Y/N thrived upon her own peace and quiet in the three bedroom home that was all to herself. 

Y/N now stood in the doorway of her kitchen, a frown atop her plush lips as she remembered her lacking solitude. She let an aggravated sigh escape her lips as she pushed past the two arguing young men, her y/e/c eyes fixated upon the coffee maker. Ignoring any sort of glance she received from either young men, she grabbed her favorite cup and filled it to the brim. Quickly taking a harsh sip of the black fluid, she allowed it to burn her tongue. She took to savoring the feeling of the caffeine waking her from grogginess. 

Staring at the coffee maker still with her y/e/c orbs, she sipped the coffee greedily, allowing not just two, yet three gulps pass through her throat before turning to address the two men. Flipping herself around gracefully, she tightly gripped her coffee as she took a deep breath. Upon her exhale, she practically growled, "Would you two shut up for five fucking minutes?" 

Her harsh voice brought both men to a halt, lavender eyes turning to her first. The sandy blonde looked as if he were about to speak outwardly against her complaint, but as soon as his lavender eyes met Y/N's rage filled eyes, his slightly gaped mouth shut. He quickly retreated to his seat, to his own coffee cup that lay in front of him, sipping it innocently. 

When Marik moved from his spot, Bakura was frozen in his own. His deep brown eyes dared not glance into Y/N's as he murmured a submissively soft, "Morning, Y/N." Fluffy white hair attempted to hide his shame, to barely any avail as he stood with his own coffee in hand, silent. 

"Morning," Marik said between sips of coffee, his own voice losing veracity as he spoke it. 

Y/N's lips curled into a smirk as she took another sip of her coffee, walking comfortably past the fluffy white haired male before taking her seat across from Marik. Bakura hesitantly joined, knowing what had happened the last time he refused to sit with everyone, sitting beside Marik. The two males looked as if they had not been fighting mere moments prior, as the y/e/c eyed woman held her smirk as if the last two minutes had not happened. 

"Wonderful," she hummed out as she took another sip of her coffee, her voice somewhat muffled by the cup itself. "Now that you boys are done, who wants to actually accomplish something today?" 

"Hey-" Both started, ironically at the same time, before Y/N placed her fingers upon her temples in agitation. 

"I know, I know," she cut in quickly, her voice full of exhaustion as she spoke. "Your plans take time, etcetera. You can't take over the world in a day. I'm aware of it, but both of you have been around the house, arguing with each other for a full week." 

"If the wanker would-," Marik started. 

Furrowing her brows, she growled in response, stopping Marik's words in their tracks. Bakura's mouth gaped to respond to Marik, but it quickly shut at her growl, taking another sip of his coffee. "The two of you are incessantly at each other's throats, I swear," she responded in an exasperated tone. "If you two snakes would like some help, you could simply ask."

"I thought you were too busy with whatever your mysterious plans were," Bakura responded with a smirk dressed upon his lips. 

"And too good for our plans," Marik added. 

She finished off her coffee silently, stifling back a chuckle as she went to dispose of her cup in the sink, washing it thoroughly and placing it away. Without turning to either men, she allowed a smirk to cross her lips, allowing her sinister chuckle to escape her lips. "How would I ever pass up the chance to aid my heinous housemates?" She replied sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the air before turning quickly, her y/h/c hair dancing around her as she turned. Her y/e/c eyes danced with her own plans as she gazed at the two men. 

"Do you even know how to duel?" Bakura asked in a monotone voice, clearly bored by her little show. 

Her arms moved from the air to her hips as she walked towards the two men. The millennium eye that typically was invisible upon her forehead glowered at them as her lips curled to a sinister smirk once more. "Do you care to ask those I've sent to the shadow realm?" she asked, her face leaned down so that she was merely inches from the white haired boy. 

"I think this could be fun," Bakura replied with a smirk, ignoring the slight blush that was blossoming against his pale cheeks at the breath that he could feel upon his lips. 

Marik hummed, his own lips tight with a rise of a feeling he did not even truly understand. "I'm sure this is the first time I've agreed with this wanker," he added in, trying to mask his own feelings with a smirk upon his lips. His lavender eyes showed exactly how he was feeling, though, and when her y/e/c eyes caught a glimpse, she could not help but smirk more.


	2. II

The young woman could not help but feel a little piece of herself gone with the two men away. Though she expected to feel relieved with the return of her silence, it was almost melancholic. She fastened her duel disk upon her wrist as she listened to the absolute silence around her, much different than it had been a few weeks prior. 

Bakura spent a little more time around the home than Marik did, since he had to assemble his mind control army. Once Bakura had used his vessel to feign an injury, which they had her cause upon his arm, both men were out of the house. Y/N spent merely a week alone as the men took Battle City by storm, spending the majority of her time out getting her locator cards whilst sending souls to the shadow realm. This was something that would normally have made the young woman feel quite pleased, but each time she came home to an empty house, she felt sullen. 

Using her own slick black motorcycle, another fun little trinket she received from her vessel's family's passing, she took off towards the location of the Battle City Finals. Through her drive, she could not help but think of those two incessant twits, mentally chiding herself for missing the two men. As three villains, it was likely for all three of them to betray one another, but she could not help the sweet spot she felt towards the men. _I doubt they miss me yelling at them anyhow, _she thought to herself. _They may be handsome, but why can't_ _I get them out of my head_. 

"Y/V/N," she stated, handing her locator cards over to the Kaiba Corp employee. She had been one of the first occupants of the arena, which was brightly lit in the deep darkness of night. The woman feigned innocence with a beautiful smile stretched across her face, her y/h/c hair done up nicely with soft curls at the ends. 

"Welcome to the Battle City Finals," the man said in an exuberant tone. "We are awaiting four more finalists."

Each moment that she stood there was exhausting, her mind reeling with possibilities. No one decided to keep her updated, as they were both two busy themselves putting the plan into place.  _ I hope everything went smoothly,  _ she thought while biting her lip gently. 

Relief washed over her as she turned to see her sandy haired, fairly tanned companion walk in. After checking his locator cards in along with his ID, she did not even have a chance to catch his gaze before the group of exuberant teens surrounded him. It was as if he had his own little fan club of twits, and she couldn't help feeling envious of them receiving his attention, no matter how fake it was. 

As he made his way to stand and wait, his lavender eyes sent a wink her way. She could not even believe the slight blush that was crawling up her face, and playfully glared in return to the man. Though she knew she could not talk to him until later on, she had to stop herself from walking over to him.  _ God, Marik, I could yell at you so much for keeping me in the dark,  _ she thought, steaming on the inside.  _ But why the hell am I so glad he's alright? _

The next duelist to walk in once again received immediate attention from the goodie-two-shoes-brigade. White fluffy locks blowing in the breeze, she locked eyes with the handsome brown eyes of her companion before he was surrounded by the group. Particularly the brunette girl grinded something in Y/N's brain that made her wish to send her right to the shadow realm. 

"Ryou, you should be in the hospital!" The woman chided in a worried tone, causing Y/N to grimace. 

"How did you get out of the hospital and get all your locator cards?" the spiked brunette male asked in a shocked tone. 

This line of questioning went on far longer than Y/N desired, and her distaste was blocked simply by moving her y/h/c locks into her face, feigning that she was glancing anywhere but Bakura. He eventually dodged the questioning, turning in his own locator cards and ID under his vessel's name.  _ Each and every one of them is going to the shadow realm, _ she thought darkly, thinking about both their interactions with Marik and Bakura. 

"Did you miss me, love?" She heard his feigned innocent voice ring out as he joined her at her side to await the tournament. 

"I'm just glad to see you out of the hospital," she replied as innocently as she could, clearly putting on a show for the group around her. "I was so worried." 

The man pulled her into his strong, slender arms, directly against his chest. Initially, she was taken aback by his action, until she registered the whole scene that she was reenacting with the man. Wrapping her own arms around him, she cursed herself for getting lost in the man's warmth, unconsciously curling up closely as the two embraced. 

Bakura had his own light tint of scarlet against his own cheeks, his brown eyes sinister, yet soft as he glanced down at the young woman. He chided himself as he realized the heat in his own cheeks, though he could not seem to tear his eyes away from her own y/e/c eyes. The spirit cursed himself that he would have her beautiful features stuck in his head for the remainder of the day.  _ What the hell is wrong with me,  _ he thought with a shudder, though he had to continue along. "I'm so lucky to have someone who cares so much," he said back, clearly playing his role. 

Neither Bakura nor Y/N had seen the jealousy rising in Marik's lavender eyes. His lips pursed as he watched the two of them behaving so closely. _I could make her blush like that, _he thought to himself angrily. _Bakura doesn't_ _know what he's_ _getting himself into….Gah! Why do I want to make her blush? Why do I want to feel her against me? The Battle City Finals are too important for this nonsense. _

While Marik fumed, Bakura tucked a stray hair behind Y/N's ear, causing her to blush more. The two had to tear away from their flirtations, as to not blow the plan itself, though she could not help but want just a little bit more. Once, her eyes did steal a glance at his perfectly pouted lips, daydreaming the idea of how they would feel against her own. 

As they awaited the remaining finalist, Y/N's eyes trailed to the lavender ones that had yet to leave her. She could feel her cheeks brimming with blush once more, wondering why he had taken such an interest to staring at her this evening. His handsome features seemed extra luminescent this eve, and the woman was torn as she watched him send a smirk in her direction. 

Y/N was unknowing of either's true intention, though she was unaware of her own intentions by this point either. Her mind battled the idea of wanting the tanned skinned blonde man, as well as desiring the white haired man that stood in front of her. The woman was conflicted of two evils, while her own evil plans needed to be put in place all at the same time. 


	3. III

The Banquet that Seto Kaiba ordered to be prepared for the Battle City Finalists was underway, and Y/N had to constantly repeat in her mind to act friendly to all. She had to play the role of a friend to the group, especially seeing as she was the only one that had not previously met anyone that was around the Pharaoh. Subconsciously, she ran a hand through her y/h/c hair, taking a deep breath. 

Walking into the room was one of the hardest parts, as there were so many people left and right to her. Apparently the finalist, Yugi, had brought an entire group with him into the finals. To her dismay, the first to approach her had emerald eyes and a smile that made her want to take a shower. 

"I don't believe we've been acquainted," he spoke, the smile atop his lips sending a shiver down her spine. "Though a beauty such as yourself must have heard of the Dungeon Dice Monsters creator. The name's Duke Devlin, but you can call me anything you want, sweetheart." 

He grabbed her hand gently, bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss, and she had to purposely fight her own face to rid herself of the utter disgust that she felt. Though his attire screamed villain wannabe, she had enough problems as is. "I-I'm flattered," she said somewhat uncomfortably, though her voice was laced in her innocent tone. "And I'm Y/V/N. It's nice to meet you." 

"Don't mind him," a brunette girl said quickly, smacking the emerald eyed boy on the back of the head before reaching her hand out to her to shake. "My name's Tea Gardner, and Duke is always like that." 

She chuckled cordially, before taking the girl's hand and shaking firmly. "Thanks for the warning," she said with a smile. "And it's very nice to meet you. Do you duel?" 

"I dabble a bit, but we're all here to cheer on our friend Yugi," she replied, gesturing over to the tricolored haired boy that walked towards the group. "Yugi, this is Y/V/N." 

"It's great to meet you," he said kindly, his childlike innocence clearly reminding her that it must have been the Pharaoh's vessel. "Are you newer? We didn't see you at Duelist Kingdom." 

"I'm not one for tournaments, really," she said with a soft laugh. "I got invited to this one, though, and got curious is all." 

"Well, curious landed you right in the finals," the boy replied, clearly impressed. "Congrats!" 

"I did hear around the block that you're currently the King of Games, though," she said with a sweet smile. "That's amazing." 

"She's impressed with the pipsqueak, but not me," Duke chided in a murmured tone, before heading out to go find his other friends. 

"Ah, well, thank you," Yugi said blushing softly. 

She had to fight her mouth to keep the smile upon her lips, though a smirk threatened to take its place.  _ He's so trusting,  _ she thought to herself evilly.  _ It would be so easy to manipulate this kid.  _

"So, you know Ryou?" He continued, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. 

For a moment, she had to remember that Ryou was Bakura's vessel's name, and upon her recognition, she smiled wide. "Yes, he was one of my first friends when I moved to Domino City," she said fondly. "He always seems to keep me out of trouble." She chuckled kindly afterwards, though the irony of her backstory was astounding. 

"I'm shocked he's recovered enough to duel, let alone be in the finals," Marik said, joining in on the conversation to make her meeting with him falsely cordial. "I'm Nemu."

"Ah, you must be the one that aided my friend," she said with a brilliant smile, taking his hand and shaking it. "So lovely to meet you." 

The handshake lasted a few moments longer than any other, both Y/N and Marik enjoying the brief contact that they were sharing.  _ I want to tell him that I missed him, _ she thought to herself, before chiding herself.  _ God what am I even thinking?  _

His lavender eyes caught her own y/e/c eyes in a fiery dance that could have disgusted each and every person in the room if anyone had paid more attention. Marik's lips curled upward, a scarlet tint adorning his tanned cheeks. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Y/V/N it was?" 

_ I want to call her by her own name, _ he thought to himself shamefully.  _ I want to feel her true name roll off of my tongue, and hear her sing my name into my ears. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do her lips look so good? _

Bakura watched from a little away from the group, his brown eyes glued to Y/N as he seethed. Though it was such a small interaction, he could not help himself.  _ I could just wrap my arm around her and act all friendly,  _ he thought to himself.  _ Or I could tear her away from him, growling as I kiss her in triumph. What's happening to me? _

Everyone's thoughts were cut short by the announcement of the first match. Much to Y/N's dismay, the first matchup was Bakura against Yugi, which meant him facing the Pharaoh himself. She could not help but steal a worried glance over at the fluffy haired male, before deciding to squeeze by the crowd to get to him. 

_ I just need to sound supportive, _ she thought to herself, before taking a deep breath. From behind him, she wrapped her arms around him, practically causing him to squeak in surprise. "I just wanted to wish you the best of luck," she said in her fake innocent voice, though she relished in the temporary contact that she was able to feel of him. 

The pale white haired male blushed deeply, saying, "I hope you'll be cheering me on." 

"Always," she said, nuzzling his shoulder sweetly before letting go of him. 

She had not even realized how fast her heart was beating as she watched him disappear into the elevator with the Pharaoh. The remainder of the group was escorted to the top of the dueling blimp via another elevator in the opposite direction.  _ Please be okay, _ she thought to herself.  _ Ugh, why do I care?! _


	4. IV

The first night on the Battle City Finals blimp was melancholic, as Bakura managed to lose against the Pharaoh. On the positive side, Y/N had taken the millennium ring and brought it back to his vessel shortly after the group departed the room. Negatively, though, now it was just herself, Marik, and Odion left for Marik's apparent genius plan.

Snug tightly under the covers of her temporary bed, she felt herself drifting off to slumber. Her vision began to blacken, until suddenly, she was pulled into her own mindspace. Much different than a typical dream of hers, she glanced around. Suddenly, before she could even question her surroundings, she was met with familiar lavender eyes on a handsomely tanned face. At first, she took a double blink, making sure that those eyes did not disappear upon reentry to the world. 

"I-uh-didn't expect you to pop into my mind," she said with an awkward chuckle, her face growing red from the closeness that Marik stood to her in her mind. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Yes, well, I thought this would be the best place for us to be alone," he replied, somewhat sheepish in his own retrospect. He allowed a smirk to cross his face, as he inched a little closer to her face. "Does this intimidate you?" 

She rolled her eyes, though the blush that was readily apparent showed her weakness for the man. Confidently, she scoffed, "Marik, you intimidate me as much as a purring kitten would." Though she may have not been intimidated in the same retrospect as she presumed he was intending, her heart raced as he drew closer, a shiver trailing up her spine. In this sense, she did feel weak, even defenseless under his gaze. Her knees practically shook under his gaze, and she felt as if she would have melted right onto the floor of her own mindspace. 

Though he was used to her digs and insults, this one did manage to sting a tad as his smirk wavered upon his own lips. His lips attempted to keep the visage of power, though his own lips turned slightly downward as he spoke. "How disappointing," he replied, his voice showing his discomfort, causing her to immediately feel as if she plunged a knife into his heart. 

"Hey, don't be that way," she replied, biting her lip gently as she spoke. "I mean it in the most endearing of ways." 

His mood seemed to change like a top, as he wrapped his slender, yet surprisingly toned arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Though they were merely in her mind, so much of it felt real. She could even feel the hot breath against her own lips. "I feel I may enjoy your mindspace," he murmured. 

Taking his free arm, he brought his hand up to her cheek, brushing his thumb against her cheekbone gently. Marik's mood seemed to shift once more, his lips curling up once more into a strong smirk. Lavender eyes held a staring contest with her own y/e/c orbs, and he felt something rising inside of him that threatened to blossom. His own heartbeat was pounding inside his chest quickly, and though he kept a dominant visage, he felt as if he would melt under her gaze. 

"What's with you boys and touching me all of a sudden?" She chuckled out awkwardly, though her face was about five different shades of crimson as she spoke, her voice even stuttering as she did. "Neither of you remind me of the cuddly types." 

"Don't tell me you aren't enjoying this as much as I am," Marik practically purred out, this confidence in him shocking her as he spoke.

Unfortunately for the girl, he wasn't wrong, though she would deny it up and down, left and right. The tanned skinned man had her in a hypnosis, and she was dying to close the gap between the two of them. Though it was her own mindspace, she felt the desire building higher and higher. 

_ Is it just because I missed them?  _ She thought to herself, questioning her every sensation. "In your dreams, kitten," she said as darkly as she could muster, though the embarrassing shading upon her face did not change. Her cheeks were still scarlet, and the egyptian man knew enough about her to know when she was lying. 

He hovered so close to her lips that she practically felt her own brush against them the most minuscule of ways. Both of them were clearly enjoying themselves, though she continually reminded herself how wrong this was. She tried so hard to stop herself from closing the gap between their lips, though the hovering was proving to provoke her. 

Before she could betray her own temptations, he broke the silence once more, his lips turning to a frown. "Unfortunately, my Queen, I must go for now," he spoke in a regretful tone. His tone did emphasize Queen as he spoke, while the hand that brushed against her cheekbone made it's way to her silky soft y/h/c locks. "There are matters to attend to, though I hope to have you in my arms once more." 

"How disappointing," she chuckled out sarcastically, though her stutter showed that the sarcasm she attempted was a futile attempt at holding back how she was feeling. 

As she was given her own mind back, she mentally chided herself, bringing her hands up to her face. She let out an aggravated sigh, cursing herself for how she was feeling at that moment in her own mindspace. On top of her own confusing desires, the white haired man popped up into her mind. Taking her hands from her face and staring down upon them, she muttered out, "Why do I care what either thinks?" 

_ I'm supposed to be evil, _ she cursed herself in her own mind.  _ I'm supposed to not care what either of them think. I planned on betraying the two to rule on my own terms. Human emotions are a curse.  _

She retreated to a lying position, her face buried deep in her pillow as she began to scream her emotions out. With Kaiba Corp's thick walls, even in a blimp, no one should be able to hear her aggravation let out. The young woman screamed and screamed until she fell into slumber. 


	5. V

Y/N woke to the feeling of warmth surrounding her, which she initially presumed was merely her blanket.  _ I must have pulled it over me in my sleep, _ she presumed internally as she began to stir. She fluttered her eyes open to see that she was face to face with another, though. The woman could have screamed in this moment, until she realized who's arms engulfed her body. 

White, fluffy hair splayed her pillow, while the man's face read of peace as he slept. For an evil being as herself, he still held a contented smile upon his face as he was curled into her. His breath was shallow, tickling her neck as she studied the white haired male. 

Though her mental chiding, she simply stared at the man's handsome pale face, tracing every detail she could memorize in her mind as the man slept beside her. Her lips unintentionally formed a smile as she felt him unconsciously hold her tighter against his own slender body. Blush splayed across her face, and in this moment, desire rose inside of her. 

His plush lips, slightly pouted as he slept, looked so very kissable. The man beside her could have been her sleeping beauty, if she merely connected her own. She wondered how the man would taste against her own mouth, before once again chiding herself. 

"My love," he purred in his sleep, nuzzling into her neck in his unconscious state. 

It was endearing to the young woman, and she felt her heart speed up at that word used from the white haired man's mouth. She could feel her lips curling upward more as she relished in the moment, though she could not help but think what her sandy blonde man would think of this if he had seen. Refusing the part of her that desired to wrap her own arms around him, she awaited his stirring. 

At least ten minutes strode by before the white haired man stirred, and she quickly closed her own eyes to feign slumber. Adjusting her breath carefully, she lied limply in his arms, enjoying the last moments before she would have to feign her own distaste. His actions truly should have been distasteful, and yet she adored every moment of it. 

"You are truly a Goddess," he whispered to her as one slender hand moved to brush some hair out of her face as she feigned sleep. His other arm still held her close as she could feel his breath draw closer to her face. Soft lips, slightly chapped, brushed against her cheek as she could already feel the blush that dared give her ruse away. 

After feeling the blush beginning to engulf her face, she knew she would have to open her eyes. As she did, her eyes were met with the gaze of his own brown orbs. They were so warming, and she felt her cheeks fill with the blush she was holding back. 

Faking surprise, she stuttered out, "B-bakura!"

His lips curled into a smirk as his face strode closer to her. "Surprised to see me?" He spoke in almost a sultry tone, pretending as if he had not been worshipping her sleeping figure merely moments prior. The man's brown eyes skipped from her eyes to her lips more than once, solidifying his intentions. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She retorted quickly, trying to seem as if she were offended by his intention. Though she actively tried, she felt herself move a little closer to the man, causing his smirk to grow. It was a simple unconscious action, though her lips were so close to his own that both could feel breath against the other. Her cheeks were full scarlet at this action, and she had to fight the desire to close the gap, just as she had with Marik. 

He chuckled at her flustered response, tightening his grip against her body. "Having some fun, of course," he murmured, the smirk seeming to grow upon his face. "Wouldn't you like to have some fun?" 

She tried to play it off, rolling her eyes at the fluffy-haired man. "How does this make me miss waking up to the two of you arguing?" she lied in a bored tone. Quickly, she wriggled out of the arms she was enjoying so greatly. 

Bakura's lips turned to a frown as he lazily strode from her bed, eyeing her the entire time. He was sure that she wanted  _ this _ , that she wanted  _ him _ , but could not for the life of him figure why she would not just give in. "You're no fun, love," he muttered out, a trace of melancholy in his voice as he spoke. "You're dueling today, remember." 

She let out an uncomfortable sigh as her lips turned to a frown, grabbing her duel disk and fastening it upon her wrist. "It's hardly dueling against Odion," she said with a shrug. "Marik doesn't even care which of us win, as long as someone advances." 

Bakura strode closer to her, placing his slender arms firmly around her waist, his head resting in the crook of her neck. "You'll win and advance," he murmured, in a softer tone than she would expect from Bakura. "And with time, you'll have some shadow game fun." 

"You're lucky Marik hasn't turned on you yet," she said in a stale tone, her lips curled into a frown as she spoke. "Seeing as you were out the first round." 

"Is someone worried about me?" He teased in a low tone, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. 

_ Yes, _ she thought to herself, before chiding herself. "Do you really need someone to dote on you, Bakura?" She replied in a bored tone, rolling her eyes. "I thought the Bandit King would be able to take care of himself." 

"I suppose," he said with a frown as he took his arms back from her body, though he wished to do so much more. "You better get ready for your duel." 

His tone was clearly disappointed, and she could not help but frown as she listened to his words. Each syllable seemed to stab directly into her heart. Turning to face the fluffy haired man, she forced herself to smirk as she placed a gently hand upon his slender arm. "You better be out there watching me crush him," she said in a somewhat sadistic tone, though her y/e/c eyes were pleading for his support. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the end of the world," he replied thoughtfully, the smirk returning to his lips. 

In this moment, both wished to close the gap between one another. Both wished to taste the lips of the other, relishing in the warmth of each other's arms. Instead, the two made their separate ways, both wondering what it could have been like. 

_ What would Marik be thinking,  _ she chided herself as she walked towards the elevator to the dueling arena. 


	6. VI

As she stood against Odion, which she had to pretend was  _ Marik _ , she could not help but allow her eyes to trail to the side for a mere moment. Her y/e/c eyes caught a glimpse of both men, staring up at her as they awaited her to move against Odion. Though it was a momentary glance, she caught the smallest of details with the two. 

"You can do it, Y/N!" She heard Tea call out from her own group, not far from the two onlookers that she actually cared for. 

"Yeah, beat that creep Marik!" Tristan added in exuberantly. 

"Otherwise he'll probably send you to the shadow realm," Yugi replied darkly, a clear concern in his tone. 

Thankfully for Y/N, she had no true apathy towards the Pharaoh squad. She had to pretend to care, nonetheless, and allowed a fake smile to cross her face. "Thanks, guys!" She said happily, before turning a serious face towards Odion. 

"Make your move, girl," Odion replied in a dark tone, almost making the woman frown. 

_ I could almost feel bad for Odion, _ she thought to herself as she drew her card, her eyes sparkling as she already drew a good hand.  _ Let's do this. _

Bakura, his brown eyes fierce, and yet calm, stared to her. His lips were curled into a gentle smirk, anticipation swelling inside of him. Nervous hands were clasped in front of him, toiling gently with his fingers with his momentary concern for the woman.  _ She can do this, _ he thought to himself.  _ Nothing will happen to her. She's stronger than that. _

Marik stood with a confident presence, his lips curled into a smirk as well.  _ My Queen will show her worth, all for the dazzling attention of her King, _ he thought to himself. His lavender eyes showed confidence, with a tinge of adoration deep within them. Hands rested upon his hips, he awaited the view of his Queen winning the duel. 

Her first move was simple, fueled by the backing of her two powerful men. She placed her cards down, summoning a less than powerful monster in defense mode, having to end her turn with two cards face down. The woman was clearly toying with Odion, and her two largest fans already thoroughly impressed. With her Black Illusionist Ritual already in her hand, the Giant Soldier of Stone was simply a distraction, while her two face down cards were simply to prolong the inevitable. 

"What a pathetic monster, girl," Odion spoke, clearly attempting to play the villain as he took his own turn. "Playing on defense will just get you sent to the shadow realm."

She smiled innocently as she said, "Oh, how silly of me," paired with a chuckle. Sarcastically, she continued. "I guess my femininity will be my downfall against such a manly opponent." 

Within the next two turns, she had already turned the duel in her favor, with no need to bring out anything overly strong in attack points. Her deck was full of spells and traps that had Odion directly on his toes. Everything he attempted to throw was weakened and destroyed quickly. By her fourth turn, she had already used her ritual to summon Relinquished, and the man stared in horror as it took on the attack and defense of his only monster card on the field, ultimately destroying his high powered monster.

"Oh, dear, you better not be going easy on me," she said in a teasing tone. 

Odion seemed a little flustered, but continued on, saying, "You won't be walking away with your soul." 

Three more turns passed before both were losing enough life points to be getting close to the end. Odion was behind her by 1500, and the end was in sight. Y/N had taken out her Divine Serpent Geh, pairing it beside her Black Luster Soldier, while Odion's field was wide open. Within moments, they went from being close to the same life points, to Odion reaching zero life points. 

"Send him off, my Queen," she could hear Marik talking in her head as Odion was crumpled upon the ground, speaking as he had lost the battle, utterly failing  _ master _ Marik. 

"He served you well, Marik, is this even necessary?" She spoke back in her own mind. 

Marik's tone was harsh as he spoke in her mind, "Prove your loyalty and banish him to the shadow realm." 

She frowned at the words in her head, taking a quick glance over at the two before her eyes trailed back to Odion. Her strides were slow, watching the man writhe upon the ground in front of him. Staring at the man, her millennium eye upon her forehead glowed, before the man fell helplessly on the ground. 

"You have done well, my Queen," she could hear Marik speak in her mind, clearly impressed. 

"Do me a favor and get the fuck out of my head," she said sternly as she watched the group surround Odion, his sister specifically in tears, though she likely knew the outcome from her millennium item's power. 

_ Full loyalty, _ she thought to herself.  _ Full loyalty, until the tides turn.  _

She allowed the supposed good guys, including the Pharaoh, freak out as the man lied unconscious upon the ground, soulless. Marik made her blow her cover by keeping his own hidden, and she walked towards the two men that waited for her. Thought Y/N would be going to the next tier of the finals, her insides felt empty. Her strategy would need to be changed, and the two men who plagued her thoughts followed behind her. 

Her face was dark, shadowed by her y/h/c hair that fell into it. No words were spoken between the three, as she saw no victory with her duel.  _ If he's willing to betray his own kin, he's likely to betray Bakura and I,  _ she thought to herself in melancholy.  _ Why did I let human emotions get in my way? I should just send the two to the shadow realm and get on with it all. _


	7. VII

Her darkness seemed to grow as time passed and Marik changed. Marik grew from the sadistic villain that she adored to a twisted, cruel man that would stop at nothing to get his way. Whomever was in his way was stepped on and out, and each time he sent a soul to the shadow realm, he seemed to change more and more. 

This was not an immediate process, as she did have Bakura's unwitting support, until he was sent away. Once Marik's strive for power took the fluffy white haired male away from her, she began to drift further and further from Marik. Somehow, though Marik had attempted to make the choice of who she wanted most for her, it drove her away. 

Unlike Y/N and Bakura, Marik was not an evil spirit, and neither was his personality that he had turned to with the duration for Battle City's Finals. Instead, the true Marik she adored was slowly being devoured by his own hatred and anger. Seeking Ishizu, though it was so very wrong, she found no choice. The two that she fell in love with were both gone, and she was withering away to the cold. 

"I presume you expected me to come to you," she spoke in a dark tone, her frown perched atop her lips as she stared at the Egyptian woman. 

Ishizu shook her head solemnly, replying, "The Pharaoh has my Egyptian item for safe keeping." 

The woman let out a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. "You have no way to save your brother, do you?" She asked quizzically, her voice almost monotone. 

"You sent the one that could keep Marik's evil at bay to the shadow realm," she replied. "Why do you wish to help him, anyhow?" 

Y/N bit her lip gently, her lips in a grimace as her y/e/c eyes left the blue orbs of Ishizu. In almost a sheepish tone, she spoke, "I allowed emotion to sway me. I followed Marik's commands to banish Odion, and it resulted in losing the two I cared the absolute most for."

"You truly are her, are you not?" Ishizu spoke, almost like a riddle. "How did you become this way?" 

"I've gone too far," she spoke, almost melancholic. "I fell for the Bandit and the tomb keeper, and led them to their own demise. All I wished was to be worshipped once more, as I was 5,000 years ago. The bonds of human emotion are daunting." 

"My Goddess Y/N, if you truly mean what you say, will you bring Odion to quell the evil of my brother?" She replied, her face not even flinching as she spoke. 

Y/N nodded solemnly, her forehead turning bright before dimming once more. "The darker side of your brother mustn't know," she spoke softly, once again biting her lip, nervousness taking over her. "If he is to know, he will dispose of the man, myself, and likely you as well. I just want them back. I trust you will keep Odion safe." 

"Would you not be able to rid my brother of his evil side?" She asked, somewhat confused. 

Y/N shook her head. "In my vessel, I am limited," she replied. "If I was able to do that, I would not have come." 

"Leave the Pharaoh on his quest," Ishizu said harshly. "Or you will be the one to meet downfall." 

"Duly noted," she said in a soft tone, though internally she was smirking at the possibilities.  _ As soon as I have them back, there's nothing I cannot accomplish, _ she thought as she exited Ishizu's room.  _ Hopefully she keeps her word. _

The last rounds of the finals were in motion, after the ever so aggravating detour. The woman walked to the room that Bakura's vessel rested, healing from the wound that was administered by her. She gazed upon the sleeping figure of the man's vessel, and she could feel her emotions acting up once more. 

Her eyes welled with tears as she stared down at the sleeping figure in comatose. Though she knew the Bandit King did not sleep in the body before her, that was specifically why her tears welled.  _ I'm so sorry, Bakura, _ she thought to herself as she stared down at the useless vessel below her.  _ Why did I have to fall for a human and a spirit? Why did you think battling him was a good idea?  _

She remembered the night that she had lost her Bandit King as if it were merely the night prior.  _ The two stood atop the Battle City Dueling platform, Marik already clearly changed to his cruel evil. They stood across from one another, both close in life points in the shadow game.  _

_ Y/N watched in horror as Bakura was hit with another attack, dropping even further down in life points, his mouth gasping in pain. Marik's evil self laughed in a sinister tone, while Y/N could already feel her eyes welling with tears. "Stop this, both of you!" She chided in fury and pain, her voice broken with sobs.  _

_ "He's been trying to steal you away from me, my pet," the evil Marik said deviously. "Don't you understand I've been watching through his innocent lavender eyes as they both tried to take you away from me?! They're both so weak, and neither deserve a Goddess!"  _

_ "Who the fuck said you deserve a Goddess, you sadistic prick?" She snapped back, her eyes practically aflame with anger. "I may not deserve either of them, but there's no way you're getting anything from me! You dare to take the only things in this world I care for, and i swear you will be punished divinely."  _

_ "I haven't lost yet, love," Bakura chimed in, sending Y/N a confident smirk despite himself. In actuality, he knew he would lose this, his body already beginning to slip into the shadow realm with each blow he took. "Don't you understand I'm fighting for you?"  _

_ "Do you not understand the danger you're putting yourself in, Bakura?" She snapped back, her throat feeling like it was practically closing on itself. "No one should be fighting over me, or for me. He holds the power of my father in a card in a shadow game, and if you couldn't tell, he's psychotic with power!"  _


	8. VIII

"My Goddess," Y/N watched as the three Egyptians bowed to her, Marik's soft voice addressing her. "I will be returning to the tombs to fulfill my purpose. I apologize for all the trouble I have caused you." 

"Rise," she said in a monotone voice as her y/e/c eyes stared at the three Egyptians. She bit her lip uncomfortably as she willed herself not to cry. One of the two that she loved was back, and yet he was leaving once more. Taking in a sharp inhale, she nodded solemnly. "I apologize, tombkeeper, for aiding your wrongful path." 

"I hope this causes no harmful feelings, my Goddess," Ishizu addressed her formally, acting as if Battle City had not even happened. They all acted as if she was not a disgraced deity, corrupted by her own loathing. "I do remember your feelings, though my brother must do penance of his wrongdoings to the Pharaoh." 

"Please, just call me Y/N," she replied with a sigh, placing her fingers to her temples. Even as a Goddess, the woman could feel a migraine beginning to brew from the endeavor. "It's all fine. I must right my own wrongdoings. Father would have wanted that much. Sorry for, you know, sending Odion to the shadow realm, and by some unintentional way seducing Marik."  _ It's not fine,  _ she thought to herself bitterly.  _ And by Ra it's not alright, but he's made his choice. Everything was real. Bakura and Marik loved me, and now I get to walk away with neither. Just like father would have wanted. Why does father always seem to get what he desires? _

She began to walk away from the group, unable to take the goodbye that she had to administer to the man she loved. As she walked, she wished she could just run, or simply disappear into thin air. A clouded darkness fell upon her heart, dark clouds raining upon the blasted bit of human emotion she possessed in her form. Her y/e/c eyes held a staring contest with the ground as she willed herself away.

Unfortunately for her, the absolute opposite happened, as Marik's lavender eyes bored into the back of her head. The Pharaoh himself ran to her, grabbing her wrist to stop her departure. She felt pressure against her wrist, and though it was simply a light, friendly grab, she nearly flinched. With everything transpiring after Battle City, her emotions swirled into such a confusing mix. 

"Are you truly the Goddess they spoke of?" Pharaoh asked in a serious tone, his deep lilac eyes fixated upon her own. "The daughter of Ra?" 

"Please, Pharaoh, I go by Y/N," she said in an exhausted tone. "But yes, I recall your rule over Egypt, as well as your father's before you." 

"I still have a great deal to learn of my past, and you could be the key to helping me banish the evil from this world," he replied in a deep, yet somehow exuberant tone. His lips curled upwards into a hopeful smile as his deep lilac eyes watched the woman's expression. Deep inside those eyes, the Pharaoh stared at the Goddess in a way she had not seen in centuries. It was not a loving way, but more of a worshipping way. 

Marik still stood with his sister, and though he felt indebted to the Pharaoh, he could not help the jealousy rising in his chest as he watched the two. Though Y/N did not look overly impressed, he could see her giving him the attention he wished for. The man that the three of them had spent months of planning to get rid of was chatting it up with her, and it made him seethe with jealousy. 

"Simply telling you who you are isn't going to help you," she replied, her lips tight as she spoke, though the hint of worship in the man's eyes attempted to will her lips upwards. "And Goddess or not, in this body I can only do so much." 

"You can help, though," he replied in almost a pleading tone, his deep lilac eyes fixated upon her own. "The end of the world would mean the end of you as well." 

For a moment, the Goddess mused over the Pharaoh's words. In a sense, she would be accomplishing what she desired as she helped stop the supposed evil, though without Marik or Bakura in the picture, she could only imagine what it would be. Doing the unexpected, the woman wrapped the Pharaoh in a tight hug. "Gosh, how could I say no to my favorite ruler of Egypt," she said cheekily. After a moment of her arms around him, she felt him wrap his own arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I mean, no offense to your father, but I personally was more of a fan of your system."  _ He has no memories, so there's no way he'll understand, nor realize he's falling right into my own plan.  _

Marik, fully unknowing of her intentions was just about ready to jump the two of them. She was his, and though he was going to atone for his own wrongdoings, the last thing he wanted was to lose her to the Pharaoh. He watched the embrace, and watched as they separated, a smile gracing her lips. His heart broke at even the small possibility of flirtation as he watched, lavender eyes glazing with tears that dared not fall. 

From the group of friends, Bakura's vessel, Ryou, watched the interaction between her and the Pharaoh. The brown eyes would not move from the two interacting, and Tea had realized him staring, assuming it to be innocent. Waving a hand in front of his face, she attempted to get the boy's attention. 

"Isn't it insane that Y/N is actually an Egyptian Goddess?" She said in an exuberant tone, her lips curled into a wide smile. "The daughter of Ra. I mean, who would have figured?" 

"She's pretty enough ta be a Goddess," Joey said in his deep Brooklyn accent.

Ryou let out a sigh, breaking contact with the two to look at his friends.  _ I think she really loved him,  _ he thought to himself as the group spoke of the Goddess.  _ I wonder how all of this is going to go.  _ Ryou's stare was cut short as he noticed the two making their way towards the group. 

"I'm here to join the team," the Goddess said sheepishly, her lips at a half smile as she approached the group. "And apologize for the troubles I've caused. The human world is a tricky thing." 

Joey was the first one to join at her side, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulder. In a thick Brooklyn accent, he spoke with friendly vigor. "I don't see anything ya need to apologize for," he said heartily, a smile gracing his lips. "Everythin' that happened was due ta' Marik's evil side anyway." 

She chuckled softly. "Even so," she said softly, a smile still clear against her lips, "I'm glad to be of any help."


	9. 9

Over the next year, the Goddess aided the Pharaoh squad. Though she questioned some of the absolutely stupid situations the group seemed to get themselves into, she attempted to hold onto any little bit of happiness that she could. The group had never truly treated her as a Goddess, but as a human. They treated her as their friend, even if the boys would get a little out of hand from time to time. 

Ryou had kept more of an eye on her than anyone else, unbenounced to the rest. Though he was not often conscious when his Yami had taken over his body, he did have the occasion of waking up in Y/N's home as the three lived together. He would have had to be dafte not to know the love that Yami Bakura and the Goddess Y/N shared. 

Though he held the fear of his Yami returning and tormenting him once more, he could still recognize the sadness in Y/N's y/e/c eyes. More than once the boy walked in upon Y/N clutching a picture of the three of them, tears welled in her eyes. The tears dropped upon the worn picture of the three, and he could hear her strained whispers. 

"Why did you have to leave me?" She would whisper to the picture, her voice breaking as she did. "Why did I have to allow human emotions to sway me?" 

The fourth time that Ryou noticed this occurence, he acted as if he had never seen it before. Yugi and the others were downstairs in her living room as Ryou allowed his hand to knock quietly, just enough to get the Goddess's attention. His soft brown eyes landed upon surprised, teary y/e/c eyes and a grimace fell against his lips. 

"Are you alright?" His british accent rang out as he entered the room, his voice cautious as he walked. 

Though the boy acted oblivious, the Goddess frowned at his words. Letting out a soft sigh, she tucked the picture back into its usual spot before wiping her eyes. Turning to the vessel of the man she loved, she willed herself to speak. "I'll live," she said in a broken voice, her emotions still panging her heart. "Have you ever been in love, mortal?" 

Ryou chuckled softly at the word mortal, though he shook his head. "I don't believe so," he replied, attempting to paint a comforting smile against his lips. "But, between you and I, though I'm terrified of him, I feel like a part of me is gone." 

"Just imagine that feeling, and multiply it by about twenty," she said, placing a gentle hand against his shoulder. "We were like a screwed up family, the three of us. The four of us technically when you would wake up all confused." She chuckled softly at the memory. "I had a purpose, Mortal, and now...now I just don't know. Maybe I preferred love over worship."

"If it's anything to you," he said cautiously, "I think he loved you as well." 

A smile pulled against her lips, a little blush staining her cheeks as she heard the words emitted from the man's vessel. "I do hope so," she mused, barely above a whisper as she let out another heavy sigh. "I appreciate it, though I'm sure we should get back down to the group." 

Instead of initially moving to leave the room that the Goddess wept in, Ryou moved to wrap her in his arms. It was a soft motion, and something that even she wished to relish in, though he could feel her stiffen. Despite the woman's stiffness, he did not let go until she melted down, silent tears falling past her eyes. 

The vessel's white hair brushed against her skin as he held her, just as her Bandit's would in any other moment. This small sensation caused the tears to rain from her eyes, though she wrapped her arms around him in return. In a small, comforting motion, Y/N understood what she truly wanted. 

It was simply bashful to believe that Y/N wished to simply be worshipped by the modern world, though she believed it for centuries. This small motion, caring, she thought back to her two men. In this small moment, she wondered how it would be with just the three of them again. What the woman wanted was love, and no matter how hurt the woman was, she allowed herself to be swept up in the friendships she had made. Even the friendship she had unintentionally made with the vessel of the man she loved, she realized that she could appreciate them. 

With time, the woman even grew to appreciate the same Pharaoh at one point she wanted to destroy with her two men. The entire group treated her well, and for now, no matter how much she missed the two men, this was where she belonged. She could not help think of the two often, and yet, she relished in the moments she spent with people who saw her as one of them. 

The two eventually made their way back down to the group, receiving a few remarks about what dirty things the two could have possibly been doing. The Goddess took all their banter with a grain of salt as she moved to sit beside the others, contemplating what they were going to do about the next threat that was to come. For however long the Pharaoh was on the human plain, she would be loyally standing by her friends side, with two holes in her heart.


	10. X

The Egyptian man could not take his eyes off of the Goddess once more as she walked with her companions. Though he had received word that the Pharaoh was coming to Egypt, he never expected that the Goddess was still accompanying the group. His lips curled into a smile as they approached, and he could not help himself from calling out, "Y/N!" 

She felt her cheeks littered with blush as she walked closer, though she could not forget that the man had left her over a year prior. His lavender eyes had her entranced, though, and she felt herself being pulled to him. As Ishizu addressed the remainder of the group, he pulled her off to the side. "I've missed you," he muttered out softly, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he glanced to the Goddess. 

Biting her lip gently, she attempted to stop herself from spilling every word that crossed her mind. Uncomfortably, she muttered, "I may have missed you as well," as she glanced away from him. Her eyes fixated upon the ground, as she had not been expecting to see the man either. 

Without a single warning, she felt his arms wrap around her waist, drawing her into him. "I'm so sorry," he said softly, burying his face in her y/h/c locks as he held her. "I've thought of you from the moment I left, you know." 

She felt her heart tighten at his words, as well as comfort in his actions, washing over her like a summer's rain. Tentatively, she wrapped her own arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Marik, I've missed you so," she admitted through almost choked breaths, emotions rising inside of her. "I may be too stubborn sometimes, but…" 

Without any hesitation, Marik moved his face from her hair, placing his lips atop her own in a passionate mannerism. In this moment, he had not cared that his sister had finished speaking, nor that the rest of them were simply watching the scene unfold. His lips were placed against her own firmly, yet passionately, and she could feel her heart racing in her chest. 

She kissed him back with equal passion, running her fingers through his hair as the two of them kissed. As she did, she noted how surprisingly soft his sandy locks were, and the fact that his lips tasted sweet, like the finest of strawberries. After mere moments, he slipped his tongue across her bottom lip, deepening the kiss and asking permission, which she quickly granted. 

The two of them battled tongues fiercely, yet sensually all at the same time. They held one another as tightly as they possibly could, practically molding with one another as they did. All their loneliness in the last year was sprinkled upon the kiss, and they did so until they were desperately in need of oxygen. 

As the two separated, he rested his tanned forehead against her own, catching his breath. "I-I've wanted to do that for so long," he spoke between panting breaths. One arm that held her moved to her cheek, his thumb tracing her cheekbone. 

Her cheeks were crimson with blush, her lips curled into a brilliant, genuine smile as she stared into lavender eyes. "I couldn't agree more," she said with a soft chuckle, finally catching her own breath. She still held him tightly, until the two were so rudely interrupted by a throat being cleared. 

"We're still in the airport, guys," Tristain said in a bored tone, sounding slightly offended by the display in front of him. 

The two glanced over to the group, watching the mixed reactions between them all. Ishizu was the one that actually had a delicate smile against her features, while Joey and Tristan looked rather grossed out. The Pharaoh was at the front, and even he couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at the display. His own lips curled into a smile, though, as this was the first time in over a year that the Goddess truly looked happy. 

Her cheeks heated even more so with blush as she untangled from the Egyptian man, before bowing her head to the group. Biting her lip gently, she said, "Ah, sorry. Anyways…" 

"You two are so cute!" Tea said suddenly, causing both the Egyptian to blush, as well as the Goddess to deepen her own. 

"As I said, anyways," she said, her eyes glancing everywhere but the group by this point.  _ Even that kiss, solidifying my love for him and I still cannot get that Bandit from my head,  _ she thought sullenly to herself, though she allowed herself to keep the facade of happiness.  _ I love them both so, and yet...Bakura's gone. Somewhere deep down, I still have hope for him, and hope for his love. _

Marik moved to grab her hand, entangling his slender fingers with her own. She tried to keep herself from smiling too much, but she felt genuine in the presence of Marik. Guilt still rode her about Bakura, especially seeing as she could not grab him from the shadow realm, though in this moment everything was attempted to be thrown aside, focusing on the Egyptian's affection. 

As they made it to the vehicles, most of the group was able to fit in the first car, and Ishizu had taken her aside to the second. After a quick peck on the lips from Marik, they went to separate cars, Y/N sitting in the passenger seat while Ishizu drove the empty car. Anxiety burned inside her as she was left alone with Marik's sister, clearly the holder of the millennium necklace that held the future within her grasp. 


	11. XI

"You have no reason to fear me," she said in a solemn tone as she drove, her lips actually curled a little upwards as she spoke. "Since I do see the future, I see you making my brother happy." 

"I'm tied to a millennium item," she replied, her voice a little strained as she spoke. "It's only a matter of time that I'll be leaving this time." 

Her blue eyes took a glance over at Y/N, before fixating back upon the road in front of her. "I cannot tell you your future, Y/N," she said, chuckling after she spoke. "And personally I do not agree with some of your decisions, but I do not find you to be a threat to my brother." After a little silence, she spoke up once more. "You still love them both, do you not?" 

Y/N bit her lip nervously, her heart racing at Ishizu's words. Her y/e/c eyes moved to glance out towards the pyramids as they passed by, debating if she would tell the woman the truth. After a deep breath, she finally said, "Yes, I do." 

"I know it was not a magic that made my brother love you," she said in a serious tone. "You simply said it to break everything off cleanly since he was leaving." 

"You are correct," she replied, her eyes still fixated upon the outside world. "My plan in this world did not consist of falling in love with anyone, nor making anyone love me. Worship is a different thing entirely." 

"And you can make them worship you, or you can allow them to," she said softly. "The choice is yours, but fear is not the same as worship." 

"I'm disgraced by my father, Ishizu," she replied softly. "I'm not sure that letting anyone is an option." 

"It can be," she replied, her voice shockingly stern as she spoke. "You were disgraced for allowing your own hatred take over. If you were to do what you're intended, even in your own vessel's body, you could prove him wrong." 

"I hope your right," she replied softly. 

The remainder of the ride was silent, though Y/N thought about Marik and Bakura. She thought about her desires to be with both, and thought of how her plan would be affected. Part of her mind wondered if evil was truly a part of her plan by this point, seeing as she would need to choose what path to take.  _ Emotions have gotten in the way of everything, and the moment I laid eyes upon Marik, everything came back,  _ she thought to herself sullenly. 

Ishizu was smiling softly to herself, knowing the road ahead for Y/N, though she was unable to tell her any true detail. If she was, she could undo the fabric of time, change destiny, and screw everything up. Thankfully the drive was not much longer than their conversation, and once they parked, Y/N found her place in the group. 

"Beyond this door lies the tablet of lost memories," Ishizu said to the group, as everyone stared at a dark staircase in the ruins. "You must enter without us." 

"And once you reach the tablet," Marik chimed in, "Hold up your Egyptian God Cards and the gateway to your lost memories will open." 

"From here on," Ishizu continued, "You must forge your own path, my Pharaoh." 

"Right," the Pharaoh said with a smile upon his face. "I understand." 

"I've got a weird feeling," Joey stated as everyone began walking in. 

Y/N was stopped with Marik's hand upon her wrist, and she glanced back into his lavender irises. "Well, I guess our job as tomb keepers is finally complete," Marik said to Ishizu and Odion, ignoring the fact that he still had quite a grip upon Y/N's wrist with zero explaination. "Our ancestors have awaited this for 5,000 years." 

"Yes," Ishizu replied. "There's a place where every soul must eventually return, and the Pharaoh has just begun the journey to his resting place." 

"Would I like screw up the magical balance or something?" She finally said, her eyebrow raised at the three as she felt the grip still tightly upon her wrist. 

Marik finally realized he was still holding her and let go, his face sheepish with a slight bit of blush. "Uh, well," he started, not wanting to alarm her to what was actually going to happen with the Pharaoh. His lavender eyes glanced over at Ishizu, wondering whether or not he should actually explain himself. 

"You hold a millennium item," Ishizu explained. "And therefore, you risk being sucked into the Pharaoh's memories when the door is opened." 

She sighed softly, before beginning to truly look around at everything around them. "It's been a while since I've been home," she murmured, a soft smile gracing her lips. "Particularly the last thing I believe I was present for was the Pharaoh's reign, and well, the war. So much has changed." 

Little did she know that Bakura watched as the Egyptian man wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head upon her shoulder as she enjoyed the view of the new Egypt. Jealousy seethed inside of him as he watched her plant a gentle kiss upon her cheek.  _ Why does she allow his hands upon her?  _ He wondered to himself.  _ It should be me holding her. _


	12. XII

A bright light engulfed the woman that was safely tucked in Marik's arms, before she suddenly went limp. Marik had almost allowed her to drop, before tightening his grip around her waist, lowering her down down gently. A gasp escaped the Egyptian's lips as he stared at the woman who now laid limp in his arms.

"Y/N?" Marik said, anxiety clear in his voice, his chest tightened as he reached a hand to move the hair from her face. 

The woman lied there, her eyes shut as her breath was steady. Light that had previously engulfed her was dull once more, leaving the shell of the vessel behind as it trailed down the stairs, passing the group that stood in awe. Her pulse was still there, yet not her own. 

"She has left us to assist in the ultimate shadow game," Ishizu said darkly, leaning down to her brother and placing a hand upon his shoulder. "For now, let's make sure not to move her vessel. She will be back." 


	13. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be extended soon with some heavy editing. As I'm posting, I'm realizing how short this one ended up being.

Waking, the woman was adorned in traditional high counsel garbs, her skin tanned as it once had been in Egypt. She stared down at her hands, which one held her millennium item. To her side, she could hear the Pharaoh speaking, and for the first time she cursed herself for being present that day. 

Her y/e/c eyes glanced over at the confused Pharaoh, gripping her millennium item tightly with her hand. "Greet your people, my Pharaoh," she said softly, her mind still trying to recollect her own past. It had been many years since she had been in Ancient Egypt, though it was nearly as beautiful as she remembered.

"Y/N?" He said in a shocked tone, though she quickly placed her finger against his lips before motioning with her hand towards those who were cheering for their new Pharaoh. 

He awkwardly greeted the masses, before he was motioned off to his throne, the elder man being as hilarious as she could remember as he had said, "It's the, uh, big gold chair straight ahead." 

She forced herself not to chuckle as she moved to join the rest of the counsel, Seto speaking up, "You're late again." 

"Send all your complaints of my hindrances to Ra, Seto," she murmured, sending a glare in his direction. 

"You shouldn't say that too loud," he chided softly, his icy blue eyes sending her a warning glare.

She rolled her eyes and nodded, knowing the man was not wrong. Despite merely being in the Pharaoh's memories, she knew that she would have to behave and play her part. Bowing down with the rest of the counsel, she listened to the Pharaoh acting confused. 

"The time has come," Seto began, standing to speak in front of everyone. "Let us all welcome his excellence to the throne of Egypt with the ceremonial festival of the Pharaohs!" 

With that, the festivities had begun, and Y/N made her way over to the Pharaoh. Once the elder Egyptian man saw her face, he chided, "My Goddess, did you slip away from your father once more?" He could not help but chuckle at his own words, though they were hushed so others would not hear. 

"Did you really think I would miss a coronation?" She replied with a gentle smirk upon her face. Her y/e/c eyes red of obvious mischief, though her intentions were a great deal more pure than they had been in the modern era. After all, before the woman had been disgraced, locked away in a millennium item and forced into a human vessel, she was already worshipped the way she desired. 

"Just don't bring attention to yourself," the elder man said with an eye roll. "And protect our Pharaoh." 

"Of course," she replied softly. "Enjoy yourself for once, old man." She winked at him, a smirk still apparent upon her face. 

"Yes, my Goddess," the elder man teased before making his way elsewhere. 

"You have all your memories, don't you?" The Pharaoh asked curiously, glancing over at the woman who now practically leaned against the throne. 

"Mhm, and I'm having a blast," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "While I can at least. What can I say? I missed Ancient Egypt." 

"Did you come here on your own will?" He said with a raised eyebrow. 

She shook her head, her lips curling into a frown. "I was thrust in here, just like you were," she replied. "Last thing I remember was Marik's arms around me." 

Their speech was cut off by yelling, and as Isis yelled for Mahad, Y/N quickly grabbed the dart in thin air as it was heading in the direction of the Pharaoh. "My Goddess, what are you doing here?" Mahad said, shocked, as he was just a second late to stop the dart. 

She rolled her eyes, saying, "Protecting our new Pharaoh, apparently." Her lips curled into a gentle smirk at her own words, taking a glance over at the shocked Pharaoh. Gaze moving back to the court, she pointed her hand back towards where the assailant likely had shot the dart from. "You should probably grab the attacker at least." 

"Seize him!" Priest Seto commanded. 

Y/N could not help but relish in the situation, remembering how idiotic the Pharaoh's loyal guards could be. Being the daughter of Ra, and often sneaking to Egypt in her vessel, she would have expected at least his guard to understand that she would be there for nearly any event. Somehow, they all expected better of a Goddess. 

After the millennium trial of the intruder, a new evil approached, and Y/N could not help but feel a pit in her stomach. She could sense the presence through her millennium item, and knew precisely who was coming.  _ What do I do? _ she thought to herself, taking a glance at the Pharaoh before stepping down from the pedestal, trying to make sure she would be the first defense when he entered the throne room.  _ I thought he was gone, and yet...here he is...at the worst possible moment.  _

_ Maybe if he sees my face, I can distract him long enough, _ she thought as she gripped tightly to her item. 

"Pardon the interruption, but apparently someone left me off the guest list," Bakura stated, before he almost pushed her out of the way. Once he saw her y/e/c eyes, he stopped his hand mid thrust. "You're here as well, love," he spoke in a soft tone, his own blue eyes staring deep into her own. 

"Not by any sort of choice," she said with a soft huff, crossing her arms over her chest. "Wait, that means you were transported as well. It truly is you?" 

"I've been waiting to reveal myself once more to you," he said with a smirk. "If you would kindly move on by so I could address the Pharaoh, I'll take my kiss as victory." 

"You're really that confident?" She replied with a huff. "Do you realize I lost you a year ago, and now I'm going to lose you again?" Despite her attempt to keep her voice hushed, anger began to boil it higher and higher, to the point that anyone within the room could have simply eavesdropped upon them. She waved her millennium item in her hand, exasperation clear in every signal sent via her movements. 

"Oh, fine, have it your way," he said with a smirk, before mocking the Pharaoh as he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her to his side. "I can't believe you missed me this much." His voice was full of teasing as he held the struggling woman against him, noticing her clearly melting into his warmth despite her attempted struggle. 

"Has the daughter of Ra been corrupted by an evil spirit as well?" Priest Seto said in shock as the events unfolded. 

"Y/N, what are you doing with him?!" The Pharaoh exclaimed as they failed to seal his Diabound. 

"No one's let me say a word in edgewise," she exclaimed in anger, tearing herself away from the man that she was particularly enjoying the embrace of. "I never cared to take over Egypt. I cared in the 21st century to be worshipped. Here, I already am. I may love you, but I have no point in choosing sides here." 

"If the Goddess Y/N turns against the Pharaoh, she could call forth her father," she could hear someone gasp out. 

"None of this pertains to me," she objected in aggravation. "I don't care for this petty fight, and please, by my father, don't bring me into this nonsense!" Crossing her arms hastily, she moved to the far side of the room, all eyes still upon her as she sat with her legs crossed. "I'll just be over here observing. Continue on already." 

Out of all the eyes in the room, those who seemed the most baffled belonged to the Pharaoh and to her love. No matter how much she desired to simply wrap him with her arms, run her slender, tanned fingers through his soft hair, she could not help the aggravation building inside of her. The Goddess had not asked for the reenactment of the past, nor was she planning on making radical changes to the flaws within it. 

Part of her wished that she could simply stay in the Egyptian breeze, the welcoming temple, and around the faces that adored her. Devious or not, she relished in the worship the mortals gave aplenty in the old days. Now that those old days came to pass, her heart torn between two loves, she just wanted this idiocy to end. To be whole with the two was her ultimate desire, ever since that day that Ryou confronted her, and yet now she was brought against one. How she desired to just go back to the modern times and forget it all, or simply beg her father to relinquish this mortal curse. 


	14. XIII

The Pharaoh had called Obelisk the Tormentor, and Bakura's Diabound barely withstood the attack. Once he realized and planned to fall back, he took a glance towards the young Goddess that sat at the side looking bored. Detouring over to her, he said, "This is over for now, but I will be taking her." 

Y/N frowned up at the man, unamused by the whole hostile takeover he was attempting. Caught off guard, she was easily tossed over the man's shoulders, letting out a shocked scream. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed as she felt herself being carried away by Bakura. 

"Let her go this instant," Isis exclaimed in horror. 

"You are not taking her with you!" The Pharaoh stated in a stern tone. 

"Love, kick and scream a bit more," he said quietly, a smirk against his lips. 

"Put me down!" She exclaimed, beating upon his back and thrashing as he carried her away. "What part of I'm already worshipped do you not get?! Do you want my father to destroy you?!" 

No one dared to do anything against him, though, as they knew that Bakura would be back. Mistrust towards the daughter of Ra was growing, and the Pharaoh was the only one who truly seemed to want to save her. Mahad placed a hand in front of the Pharaoh to stop him, though. "If she is true to the throne, we will get her back," Mahad stated darkly. 

She was thrown onto the back of his horse, and groaned at the sudden movement once more. "Do you have to be so rough?" She muttered as she steadied herself. 

"Why, yes, love," he said sarcastically, shooting practical daggers from his eyes as he glanced back at you. "You did speak against me, after all." 

"This is all temporary," she said as she moved herself to grip onto him as he urged the horse to a gallop. "Do you truly think the Pharaoh squad is going to let you win the same battle?" 

"It is merely the Pharaoh here, without his memories," he replied thoughtfully. "And if I were to have an actually supportive lover, then we could have Ra on our side." 

"Do you truly think my father is going to help against the Chosen Pharaoh?" She replied with an eye roll. "He hardly knows I'm gone in this age." 

The two got to a set of stones at the edge of the kingdom before stopping, Bakura tying up the horse before turning to her. "Do you not have a power of your own?" He asked in a bored tone. 

"Why, yes, I do," she said, crossing her arms against her chest. "But I'm not something that can be summoned  _ love _ , rather persuaded." 

"Ultimate power isn't persuasive enough for you?" He practically chided. 

She sighed, leaning against the boulder behind her as she stared at the handsome Egyptian male. "Without my physical form, I practically have that," she said with a shrug. "And unfortunately your revenge is speaking to the choir, because it's only the elders who have the knowledge you speak. I hated Atem's father, but he never knew the truth about him." 

"I thought you said you loved me," Bakura replied boredly. "Isn't that enough to aid my cause?" 

Her eyes widened a bit as he spoke, realizing that she had admitted her feelings for the man in front of the high counsel, and likely was already disgraced. "Maybe that was how I got sealed in my item," she mused to herself, staring down at her own millennium item. Y/e/c eyes did not stray from it as she continued to speak. "What happens if we fail and rewrite history incorrectly? I lose you again?" 

"Is that what you're so worried about?" He asked, his voice showing the slightest trace of shock as he spoke. Though she did not glance at him, she could hear his footsteps drawing near her. "You're afraid to lose me? Or are you afraid to lose Marik?" 

Her eyes shot up, connecting with his own blue eyes. Lips tight, she expected this to come from one or the other at some point soon, but while she was stuck in the past was less than ideal. "You, because you keep managing to get yourself into this position where I have to watch you go," she spat, almost acidically as her eyes narrowed upon him. "Marik decided to guard the tomb of the Pharaoh, while you were in the shadow realm, or who knows where." 

"You've been playing us both for fools, Y/N," Bakura spat back, practically towering over the Goddess as he got closer to her. "While you've been playing house in Egypt with Marik, I've been watching you from the shadows." 

"I am a Goddess, Bakura," she spat back, her eyes full of fire as she spoke. "Do you think I came to the 21st century to love a human, let alone a human and a spirit that resided 5,000 years prior? I fell in love with you two twits, and neither helped with your own little intrusive games. Fucking sue me." 

"I would be fine with sharing you if you wouldn't be so secretive about it!" The words came out of his mouth before he had the chance to stop them, and his lips tightened after he spoke, realizing what poured from his lips. "How do I know you're not using us both?" 

"These feelings are more of a hindrance to my work than I even care to explain," she replied darkly. "To be plain, using either of you for my plans would be borderline psychotic, unless I were to brainwash one or both of you." 

"So, you really love us both?" He said, quirking a brow at her. 

She bit her lip, before staring him directly in his eyes and walking closer towards him. Reaching a hand up to his cheek, she brushed her thumb down his scar as she spoke. "Yes," she said softly, before drawing her hand back. "A Goddess is not supposed to have feelings as such, but I do." 


	15. XIV

The man's blue eyes flickered to her lips more than a few times, before glancing back into her y/e/c eyes. Growing fed up with waiting, he pulls her by the waist to him, pressing his lips fiercely against his own. His arms take a tight grip around her as he holds her closely. 

She realizes after a moment what is happening, and pulls her own arms around his neck, kissing him back with ferocity. Her heart races as she kisses him, relishing in the odd flavor of his own lips. It's almost savory, with a hint of garlic, but she does not seem to mind as she moves her lips in sync with his. The kiss quickly goes from needy and fast, to slow and sensual, and before she knew it she was pressed against the rock behind them. 

He moves his lips from her lips, trailing from her cheekbone down to her neck, before biting the base of her neck. Earning a surprised moan from the Goddess, he tightens his grip around her as he attacks her sweet spot. Each lick and nibble was harsh, each earning desirable sounds emanating from her mouth. 

"Bakura," she murmured in a soft moan as she gripped at the man's robes, sliding the red robe off of his shoulders with haste. She slipped her slender fingers across his toned body, before moving to his back to pull him flush against her. With her action, she could already feel his excitement pushing up against her eagerly from beneath his shorts. 

"I'm fine with sharing you," he whispered into her neck between bites, "but I will be your first." 

She couldn't help the smirk that stretched across her lips as she grinded her hips against his hardening member, earning a satisfying grunt from him. It took mere moments before he was removing her top rather quickly, lustfully attacking her breast with kisses, licks and surprisingly gentle nips. The Egyptian air assaulted her body as best as it could with the chill of the eve, though his hands ravaged her body quickly, warming her. 

His fingers trailed down to her panties, slowly teasing her. "You're dripping wet for me, love," he murmured, a smirk clear upon his lips. 

She could merely moan in response as he delved into her wet cavern, prodding one finger, and then two deep into her. He pumped his fingers quickly in and out of her, causing her to moan loudly as he did. As he continued to pump inside of her, she did not even notice as he slipped his shorts down to his knees, getting his throbbing cock ready with his other hand. 

Pulling his fingers out of her pussy, he smirked, making sure to steal contact with her eyes before taunting her with his throbbing cock. He teased it around her dripping wet pussy as he stared into her y/e/c eyes. "Are you ready for me, love?" He asked in a sultry tone. 

"Y-yes," she murmured, "Please." 

The first thrust that his hard cock made into her pussy made her grip his back tightly, practically screaming out as he did. For a moment, the man paused, allowing her to adjust before beginning to thrust in and out of her once more. His rhythm was fast, though he stared down at her in adoration with each thrust she received, a moaning mess underneath him. She moaned his name rather loudly, before he reclaimed her lips once more, kissing her fiercely as he pounded inside of her. 

The two meshed, heat radiating off of his body as the two hit the flame of passion together. Drawing close to his own rise, his thrusts became irregular. He gripped her tightly against his own toned body, her own slender frame pulled as close to him as possible. Bakura could feel the nails of the Goddess digging into his back tighten with each thrust. The irregular thrusting soon ended as he finally spilled his seed within the Goddess's tight pussy. As she climaxed, her walls tightly clenched around his spilling cock, welcoming his hot seed inside of her. 

"I love you, Y/N," he whispered to her, his hand making it's way upward to move a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he caught his breath. His deep breaths heated her face as he panted over top of her, blue eyes cloudy with pleasure as he bathed in the glow of their love making. 

She could feel blush against her cheeks, her mind fuzzy as she was coming down the high of her climax. "I love you as well, Bakura," she whispered to him, her y/e/c eyes hazed with pleasure, though deep inside of them reflected only love for the man she allowed to take her. 

The two drew into one more passionate kiss, fully nude in the Egyptian moon as they did. He stroked her cheek gently as the two kissed, enjoying every moment of one another while they still could. Kissing until they could no longer breathe, the two rested foreheads with panted breaths as they did. Staring into one another's eyes, a true smile stretched against his lips. 

He removed his now flaccid cock from the woman's pussy, as she could feel remnants of his seed dripping down her leg. The two pieced themselves back together one cloth at a time, stealing glances of one another's natural beauty in the moonlight. Bakura's true body was rough with scars, but the woman could not help but admire his body fully, relishing in the handsome man's true form. 

He beaconed her onto the boulder beside him to join her in his arms. Quickly, she complied, curling into the man she had just made love with comfortably. As she rested her head upon his chest, she listened to the quickness of his heartbeat. For a while, the two were silent, simply basking in the glow of their own love making, and relishing in one another's warmth. His strong arms held her close, giving her the comfort she had been waiting for from the man for over a year. Though they were adorned in their own Egyptian garbs, in their previous bodies, everything felt so right to the two.


	16. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another that will be edited, likely shortly after I finish posting this story in full. I would have simply added this chapter onto the last part, but personally I wanted to separate the two chapters.

__

"Do you truly feel this is all for not?" He mused to her as they stared up at the Egyptian sky together. While his blue eyes gazed down at the comfortable woman, he traced down to her neck, admiring the brand that he had made upon her tanned skin. After a few moments, he trailed his eyes to admire her entire frame, feeling peaceful with her all the while. 

She hummed sullenly in response. "Though I understand your reasoning, I believe it would be," she said softly, her words genuine, though they made him frown. "History already transpired, and though I do wish I could go back and fix the wrongdoings of some, especially your village, once the world is overtaken by darkness, there's nothing to enjoy anyhow." 

"You see me without power, as a petty thief, and you still love me this way?" He asked curiously. 

"Always, Bakura, no matter what century we live," she replied softly. 

"If that's the case, you have the power to release us from this memory world," he replied, his strong arm pulling her closer to him as he spoke. "You can simply use your millennium item, and the past plays out the same as it did prior." 

"Wait, really?" She said, glancing up at Bakura with a raised eyebrow. "You're truly willing to come back with me, instead of trying again?" 

"Something about you removes some of the darkness from my heart," he replied softly, stroking her hair with his free hand as he held her. "I will return with you, and not speak of giving up on this." 

"Let's enjoy one night together under the Egyptian skies, and then we shall return together," she said with a smile stretched across her lips. 

He kissed the top of her head, holding her closely with both arms as the two fell into slumber together. Though a part of his heart still craved the darkness of the shadows, there was something light inside of his soul that allowed him to accept her words. Something about her brought his darkness to light, making him wish to not risk it all. 

* * *


	17. XVI

"Good morning, love," she could hear his deep voice ring through her ear in barely a whisper. His breath tickled the shell of her ear, while his strong arms still had a secure hold upon her slender frame. Atop his face, his lips were curled into a genuine smile as he watched the young woman stir. 

Fluttering her eyes open, she glanced upward to be met with his own bluish eyes, a smile gracing her lips. Leaving a chaste kiss upon his lips, she spoke softly. "Good morning, Bakura." Her voice was somewhat rough with the morn, and yet it still held the excitement of seeing the man's handsome face as she woke. 

"Do you wish to go home now?" He asked in a serious tone as one hand went to stroke her silky y/h/c locks. 

She nodded, though the smile did not leave her lips. "As long as you're ready, I would love to," she said in barely a whisper, slowly moving out of the warmth of his arms. Her slender digits reached to grab her millennium item as she stood, her eyes gazing at him. 

He moved from the boulder to stand beside her, his hand moving to grip her free hand, while the other moved her hair from her neck. "I will end up missing my mark upon you," he teased, his lips half smirking as he examined the purpled skin upon her tanned features. "It's a good reminder that you're mine." 

"Though I will miss our true forms, I can assure you that you'll be able to mark my vessel wherever you please," she said with a soft chuckle. 

His blue eyes gazed down upon her own y/e/c eyes as his face turned serious for a moment. "How will I find you in the waking world?" He asked in a hushed tone, his hand gripping her own rather tightly. 

"My vessel is likely in the care of the Ishtars, outside of the temple," she replied sheepishly.  _ And I'll have to talk to Marik, _ she thought sullenly, her anxiety beginning to rise at the thought.  _ I wonder how he will take all of this. _

As if he were reading her mind simply from her face, he spoke, "You will be honest with Marik, and no matter the answer, I'll be by your side as soon as I can be." 

She nodded, confidence rising at his words. "I love you so much," she murmured, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks once more.  _ I never expected Bakura to be so supportive, _ she thought to herself.  _ Though, when I met the two, I never thought I would be trying to prevent the end of the world. _

"I love you as well, Y/N," he said softly, the hand that moved her hair away from the mark he left her the night prior now cupping the woman's cheek. "All you have to do is focus your intention upon your item, and whatever you do, do not let go of my hand." 

She nodded solemnly at him, before gripping his hand tightly and focusing her intention upon her millennium item. It was not overly difficult to just wish to go home, no matter how much she enjoyed having her own chosen vessel at her disposal for once. Though she thoroughly enjoyed her sun-kissed Egyptian skin, she would go through centuries of being fair skinned to be with the men she truly loved. 

As she focused her intention, their bodies both turned to bright light. The two beams of light made their way through the door of the two worlds, before separating to the two separate vessel's. What Bakura had been unknowing to was the fact that simply being around Ra's daughter had shined enough light into his own soul. He was alone in his millennium ring, no longer doing the bidding of Zorc. 

Marik and Ishizu had come to her side immediately upon the bright light entering the body that had been motionless for nearly a day. Both watched as she stirred, lavender and blue eyes staring down upon her. "Is it Goddess?" Ishizu asked, biting her lip gently as they stared down upon her. "She's waking." 

"Y/N?" Marik questioned cautiously, his eyes filled with numerous questions as he stared down upon her. 

The woman blinked twice as she regained her sight, and the two moved back to allow her a little space as she did. "No, of course not," she said sarcastically, "It's obviously...ugh, my brain is too fuzzy to be sarcastic. Yes, I'm back."

"Back and not funny," Marik chided with a harsh look from his lavender eyes. "We were worried, you know." 

"Well, I saved the world, so I can be not funny sometimes," she said with an eye roll, her lips curling up at the edges as she spoke. 

"You-uh, what?" Marik said, clearly dumbfounded. 

"The chosen Pharaoh was supposed to save the world," Ishizu said, rather shocked as she stared at the woman. "How did the daughter of Ra?" 

"Funny story," she said with a gentle smirk. "The past will be playing out the same as it did 5,000 years ago." She bit her lip nervously, as she finally realized that it would be time. Bakura would find them any minute, and she had to be completely honest. Her eyes went serious as she stared into his own lavender ones. "May we talk in private for a moment?" 

Ishizu quickly excused herself over to the cars, leaving Marik and Y/N in a temporary staring contest as she attempted to piece her words together. "So, a lot happened in Egypt," she started, cringing slightly at her own words. "And I can admit I have not been entirely honest."

Marik studied her gaze, his own full of confusion and worry as he stared at her.  _ What could she even be talking about? _ He wondered as he gazed upon her clearly nervous face.  _ What has her so...worried? _


	18. XVII

"I'm just going to spit it out," she said, letting out an exhausted sigh. "I love you, Marik, but I also love Bakura. When Battle City Finals were under way, both of you tried your hardest to do...whatever it is you two were trying to do, and as time passed, I fell for both of you twits. You're not actually twits, I mean, damn, it's hard to comprehend a Goddess loving someone, let alone two someone's." 

"What are you trying to say?" Marik said with a quirked brow, clearly trying to get her to get to the point with her drawn out explanation. "That you love him more than me?" As he spoke his words, he could already feel his jealousy rising in his heart, a clear frown against his features. 

She shook her head quickly, placing both hands up in a surrendering defensive tone. "No, no," she said quickly. "I love you both equally." 

"So, what do you want to do about it?" He asked curiously. "I mean, if he's even in this plane of existence." 

"This may be unorthodox and strange, but he's agreed to share if you will," she replied sheepishly, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she spoke. Her eyes studied his features for a response, expecting the worst. "Like we used to, except instead of you two down one another's throats and me screaming at you two twits, a much more peaceful, loving environment." 

"We're not planning on taking over this world again, are we?" Marik joked out, trying to break the tension he was feeling. 

She shook her head. "I emphasize peaceful," she replied. "I told you, I saved the world already, as long as it worked." 

"Well," Marik said, biting his lip as he contemplated his response. "I suppose it could work out favorably." 

"Wow, I didn't even have to go through the  _ I'm a Goddess _ speech in full," she said, allowing a relieved sigh to escape her lips as they turned upward into a smile. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around Marik, pulling him into a sweet, loving kiss as she did. 

He wrapped his own arms around her, holding her close as he pressed his lips against hers with equal passion. They allowed themselves to melt into one another as they did, savoring the flavor of each others lips. This was all until they could hear footsteps approaching, causing the two to separate. 

"It seems I'll have to get used to that," Bakura said with a smirk as he walked closer to the two. "Doable, but an adjustment." He chuckled softly. 

"It's nice to see you again, Bakura," Marik said fondly, his lips curled upward into a smile. "I do apologize for my dark side sending you off to the shadow realm." 

"I've had worse," he said with a shrug. "So I'd assume the two of you have already spoken?" 

Y/N's lips curled into a wide smile as she nodded, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips before saying, "And you two won't be at each other's throats twenty-four seven?" 

"No promises," they both said practically at the same time, causing her to chuckle and playfully glare at the two. 

"If the Bandit King isn't resurrecting Zorc, I could drive the three of you to the airport," Ishizu said, startling the three. 

As Y/N was startled, she managed to fall into both Bakura's and Marik's arms. The two of them glanced at one another, before glancing down at their Goddess. In moments, one took one arm, while the other took the other arm, and both nodded. 

"Back to your home, right, love?" Bakura asked curiously, an eyebrow quirked down at the Goddess as he spoke. 

She nodded, a smile thoroughly stretched across her lips. "That would be wonderful," she said in a kind voice. "Thank you, Ishizu." 

The three walked to the car together, arm in arm as they did. Though the men were working on getting used to this arrangement, they both had smiles upon their faces as they saw their Goddess was happy. Leaving the ruins together, there were two millennium items that would not be put to rest, but by the point that the necessity would come to it, they had a tomb keeper to do so. 


End file.
